


Eyes Like Broken Christmas Lights

by NightCourt_HighLady



Series: A Court of Lyrics and Melodies [2]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 14:10:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9238445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightCourt_HighLady/pseuds/NightCourt_HighLady
Summary: Feyre is free, free FREE from her controlling boyfriend and his influence forever. Tonight she and her new boyfriend and new friends are going to crash her old favorite club for a night of dancing and joy.Songfic for Victorious by Panic! at the Disco.This is another in a series of songfics that can be read individually or together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a short blurb of a fic and now I have an entire modern AU that I wanna write. Whoops.
> 
> Songfic for Victorious by Panic! at the Disco.
> 
> This is another in a series of songfics that can be read individually or together.

Feyre

Oh I was turning into such a rebel, at least according to the people I once called friends. The girl that my ex, Tamlin, had dated, that my old friends had loved, was a girl of frills, pastels, flowers, and  _ submissiveness _ . I was submissive no longer. Under his thumb no longer. 

Now I was free to be the girl I’d wanted to be when I was just a poor girl with barely enough money to buy new jeans at K-Mart to supplement the free tee shirts I’d collected at various city events.

I could get that black leather miniskirt. That black lace crop top. 

The tattoos.

I’d gotten the first one months ago, in a fit of rebellion. My first actually. The tattoo artist was sexy and persuasive, and while I’d walked in there with the idea of a small piece of rebellion in blue ink on my hip bone, he’d managed to convince me that a half sleeve down my left forearm and on to my hand was a better statement.

I’d let him.

He was flirty and sweet, always leaving the choice up to me. But there was a dare in those eyes, a stunning shade of blue that was almost violet. That stood out sharply against his olive skin and black hair, almost out of place but not quite.

When I let slip that I was an artist, he asked me to draw something on myself but leave him a space. He then admitted that he wasn’t a fabulous artist, but could trace like a dream. His coworkers got the complex jobs requiring shading and art skills of any sort beyond basic tracing and lettering. 

So I drew an intricate design that was vaguely floral, yet vaguely reminiscent of the traditional Henna style, leaving space in the center of my palm for the tattooist. He drew a stark, simple eye design that managed to complement the design. Almost out of place, but not quite. When I looked at him in confusion he simply said.

“The Nazar,” he said, “A spell of protection. An eye to watch over you.” I looked down at my feet, hidden beneath a pair of white lace shoes that  _ he _ had bought. That I had hated but wore anyway to please him. It was as though the artist could read my mind.

Hours beyond hours later, my arm was beyond pain and just tingling pathetically. The artist took pity on me and handed me a couple ibuprofen, a glass of water, and a phone number.

“Text me if you need me,” he commanded, “If you need a ride, I, or one of my trusted friends, will come get you. If you need to get out of somewhere, I’ll be there.”

“Why?” I’d choked out.

“Because you’re dating Tamlin Hunter, and I can see in your eyes that you’re discovering the same about your boyfriend that I discovered about my best friend when we were in college together.” I took a step back in shock.

“Who are you?” I’d whispered to him.

“I’m Rhys,” he said with a smirk that made my heart beat faster and a glint in his stunning eyes that made me realize he knew it, “See you around, darling.”

The night after that tattoo was the first night my boyfriend had ever tried to physically hurt me, but somehow I didn’t blame Rhys.

And tonight, after months and months of fights, both verbal and physical, two restraining orders, a therapist, four new friends, a half sleeve over the other hand, and enough bad press to completely kill the Hunter Family political empire, I was finally free.

And I was going to enjoy it.

 

Rhys

When my cousin texted me that she and Feyre were meeting me at the club, I became suspicious instantly.

When she told me that I needed to wear the white shirt, I started to worry for my sanity. The last time I’d been told to wear the thin white dress shirt that was almost too small and just see through enough to hint at the thick black tattoos all over my torso and biceps, Feyre had almost murdered me. 

We’d gone clubbing on a trip three states over, and she’d shown up in a long black velvet dress with a single sleeve on the right arm. It could have been modest until you realized that the sleeve was made of transparent white mesh sprinkled with gems- and so was a six-inch wide strip all the way down the right side of the dress. The left side simply had a slit up most of the way up her thigh and no sleeve so that she could show off the tattoo I’d done on her two months previously.

I could have died right then and died happy.

I shook off thoughts of how sexy she’d been in that dress as I arrived at the front of the club. I showed the bouncer my ID, but told him I was waiting on some friends. In the meantime, Cass and Az showed up and we were chatting when suddenly Az’s face went slack. I whipped my head around and had barely cataloged what my cousin was wearing before my own jaw literally dropped.

She wore a miniskirt of black leather low on her hips, and that combined with a pair of tall black heels made her pale, silky legs go on for  _ miles _ . Her crop top was sleeveless and was both so close to the color of her skin and so so tight that the black lace looked like she had continued the tattoos I’d done across the top of her torso. Her lips were a pop of scarlet, her blue grey eyes shadowed dramatically; as though the entire night sky could be seen arcing over them.

But then I noticed the other men drooling. My eyes narrowed.

I sauntered over to her, listening to the slight snickers of the men waiting outside of the club for someone with enough sway to get them inside. I’m sure I looked boring, almost clean cut. I loved this game.

“Well hello, darling,” I drawled. Her face broke out into a serpentine smile. My bubbly cousin just rolled her eyes and grinned before walking away, leaving Feyre and I to it.

“Hello,” she purred, “See something you like?”

“Do you?” I challenged. She pursed her lips as though in thought. She circled me slowly, eyes narrowing as she looked me up and down. My Feyre swayed over towards me and undid the first few buttons of my shirt, letting some of my tattoos show. Then she rolled up the cuffs of my sleeves just past my elbows, the way she liked them. Suddenly that smile was back. The one that made her look like the cat that got into the cream. 

She put one of her tattooed hands in the crook of my elbow. The nazar I’d drawn on her was touching my skin. I smiled at her again as we walked into the club. 

The rest of the guys at the door looked at us with astonishment. The bouncer looked like he wanted to laugh as he waved Feyre and I through. After getting drinks, we walked onto the dance floor right as the next song began to play.

**_Tonight we are victorious_ **

**_Champagne pouring over us_ **

**_All my friends, we're glorious_ **

**_Tonight we are victorious_ **

Mor, Cass, and Az were the center of the dance floor. None of the normal patrons of this club had ever seen anyone like them before. They were dangerous and they knew it.

_ We _ were dangerous. 

These people were sunshine and flowers and the brightness of day trying to snatch a tiny part of the night.

We were the people these kids rich parents had been warning them about since they left for kindergarten. 

We  _ were  _ the night. We are the darkness incarnate. We are whirling darkness and feral joy and sparks of bright, bright stars. We are everything these people fear and everything they’ve always wanted to be.

**_Oh-oh-oh-oh_ **

**_Victorious_ **

**_Oh-oh-oh-oh_ **

Every step proved our ownership of this place. 

And everyone here knew it.

**_Double bubble disco queen headed to the guillotine_ **

**_Skin as cool as Steve McQueen, let me be your killer king_ **

**_It hurts until it stops, we will love until it's not_ **

**_I'm a killing spree in white, eyes like broken Christmas lights_ **

We joined our circle, Feyre in front of me dancing with me, for me, on me GOD she’s tearing me apart. 

Sweat drenched my white shirt, turning it transparent.

And in my girl’s eyes, I could see a reflection of the stars she loved in my own.

**_My touch is black and poisonous_ **

**_And nothing like my punch drunk kiss_ **

**_I know you need it, do you feel it_ **

**_Drink the water, drink the wine_ **

She didn’t know the darkness I’d been living in. That I’d lived in. That she rescued me from. Until her, everything I loved had a habit of being taken from me. But she fought, she wouldn’t let herself be taken.

I flipped her gyrating body around, suddenly more grateful for her than I could say. I held her flush to my body and kissed her with all the love that threatened to overwhelm me

**_Oh we gotta turn up the crazy_ **

**_Livin' like a washed up celebrity_ **

**_Shooting fireworks like it's the Fourth of July_ **

**_Until we feel alright_ **

**_Until we feel alright_ **

Morrigan threw back her head and began to laugh. The black tattoos that decorated her shoulders, lovingly inscribed by Cass, gleamed in the blacklight glow as she shouted her sheer joy of life with the entire room.

Cass and Az were trading off dancing with her and with shocked girls from nearby, sharing our infectious joy with another small part of the room.

**_I'm like a scarf trick, it's all up the sleeve_ **

**_I taste like magic, waves that swallow quick and deep_ **

**_Throw the bait, catch the shark, bleed the water red_ **

**_Fifty words for murder and I'm every one of them_ **

Then Feyre began dancing again and she was all I knew. I kept looking at the tattoos she’d designed, that I’d created. The nazar that no longer seemed necessary decorating her left palm. A mountain with three stars, matching the ones on my knees, decorated her right. 

She tilted her head back, looked at me, and deliberately licked her lips. I made a small noise and placed my hands back on her bare waist- right above the waistline of that leather skirt. She flashed me a feral grin.

I smirked back at her, winking at her as if to say  _ my pleasure darling _ , and sang the last line of the verse looking into her eyes.

**_My touch is black and poisonous_ **

**_And nothing like my punch drunk kiss_ **

**_I know you need it, do you feel it_ **

**_Drink the water, drink the wine_ **

She was all I felt I saw I knew but the music. I was losing myself in her and in the rhythm of our bodies on the dance floor. 

It was wonderful. It was better than any drug I’d ever had, nothing gave a better high than Feyre. I just soared up and up and up.

**_Oh we gotta turn up the crazy_ **

**_Livin' like a washed up celebrity_ **

**_Shooting fireworks like it's the Fourth of July_ **

I was a firework lighting up the heavens. I was a spark of color and light that fell without end. 

I twirled Feyre on the dance floor in an old move that had her breathless with laughter, the smile I loved and craved so much blooming on her face, transforming her into the most exquisite creature I had ever seen.

**_Tonight we are victorious_ **

**_Champagne pouring over us_ **

**_All my friends, we're glorious_ **

**_Tonight we are victorious_ **

We were victors. Glorious victors. We had every one faced the horrors this world had to offer and every one wore our scars like jewelry. We had brought ourselves and each other out of the darkness.

No. 

**_Tonight we are victorious_ **

**_Champagne pouring over us_ **

**_All my friends, we're glorious_ **

**_Tonight we are victorious_ **

We hadn’t ever left the darkness, we had destroyed it. We had become the light.

We were falling stars. A point of beauty and light in the darkness, whizzing through the lives of these people in a blink and then we’re gone to light up another part of the darkness that became our home.

**_Oh we gotta turn up the crazy_ **

**_Livin' like a washed up celebrity_ **

**_Shooting fireworks like it's the Fourth of July_ **

**_Until we feel alright_ **

**_Until we feel alright_ **

Still dancing with Feyre, I locked eyes with my cousin, whose smile was, for once, without any sort of sarcasm or teasing. 

A smile that told me better than words how very wonderful our lives were.

**_Tonight we are victorious_ **

**_Champagne pouring over us_ **

**_All my friends, we're glorious_ **

**_Tonight we are victorious_ **


End file.
